As more and more information is converted to digital form, the demand for durable and reliable data storage services is ever increasing. In particular, archive records, backup files, media files, and the like may be maintained or otherwise managed by government entities, businesses, libraries, individuals, and the like. However, the storage of digital information, especially for long periods of time, has presented some challenges. In some cases, the cost of long-term data storage may be prohibitive to many because of the potentially massive amounts of data to be stored, particularly when considering archival or backup data. Additionally, durability and reliability issues may be difficult to solve for such large amounts of data and/or for data that is expected to be stored for relatively long periods of time. Magnetic tapes have traditionally been used in data backup systems because of the low cost. However, tape-based storage systems have been unable to fully exploit storage technology advances. Additionally, drive-based storage systems may consume too much power when left spinning constantly and/or when not in use.